The Queen and The Maverick
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Alright here is the second one shot based around The Maverick. If your following that story then you will know what is going on but if not then please go ahead and read.
1. How it happened

**Well here it is the second one-shot, this one being of course Raven and Magnus. Now I need to get something off my chest here for a moment, you see while I did let you guys choose Magnus's 'official' paring this was my choice and this is where the pairing would have happened, you see I could have just gone with what I wanted but I decided not to do that and loose my readers, so you see you guys are important to me. Now let me give some back story here for this one-shot. Magnus decided to be single so up to these events he has been single... There are we good? Alright so here it is the first chapter of The Queen and the Maverick, I hope you all enjoy it :)**

* * *

"How did we get in this situation?" I asked staring down at the Red Knight with the Vorpal Blade drawn.

"We declared a challenge!" Madeline grinned like a mad woman while she giggled. "But since you have the sword you should fight him."

All the other girls nodded their heads, rolling my eyes I focused all my attention on the guy before me, he looked tough but then again, I had fought and struggled against things tougher then him. So maybe I could win? Shrugging I raised my sword to block his incoming strike when the 'White Knight' came upon the scene blocking the attack. "Run save the Queen of Hearts I got this one."

That was all the others needed to get the heck out of dodge while I just shook my head. "Thanks for the save but are you sure you can handle this one on your own?"

"Of course, go and help our friends."

Grinning I nodded. "I will be sure to thank you properly later!" I shouted as ran away from the fight, sheathing the Vorpal Blade I looked for the others but they all had vanished. "Where could they have… I need to get to the Queen of Heart's birthday…" I started to say but was interrupted by a loud roar. Looking up I saw the Jabberwocky who flew straight down and picked me back up, placing me on top of his head the creature grinned in its creepy fashion. "Good to see you Hero, where to?"

"Umm… Queen of Heart's birthday party?" I said staring at him.

"Right!" Taking off he flew as fast as he could.

"Hey why did you stick around? I'm glad you did but- "

"You are perhaps one of the more interesting humans I have ever met, I thought I would stick around and see what would happen." Grinning we soon found ourselves over the castle making a quick landing the Jabberwocky and I both ignored all the cries from the people of Wonderland. "Here is where we stop, good luck."

Nodding I quickly jobbed off his back and smiled. "Thanks for the help Jabber, see you later bud." Chuckling he nodded and took off into the air and soon vanished from sight, shaking my head I looked around at the looks people were giving me. "What?"

"Guards seize him!" The Queen shouted as her card guards surrounded me.

Holding up both my hands I grinned nervously. "Wait your Majesty I'm friends with your daughter Lizzie and she will be here any minute… You are in terrible danger!" I shouted trying to get her attention.

"Wait what do you mean you are friends with my daughter?" The Queen frowned with a raised eyebrow as she smacked her specter in one of her hands.

"Yes, my name is Magnus Maverick I go to school with her at Ever After High." I smiled nervously.

"Magnus Maverick? Yes, Lizzie mentioned you would be coming, guards let him go to the present room to help his friends and my daughter!" The Queen commanded. All the guards that had me in circled and all of them left. Smiling my thanks to the Queen of Hearts I rushed toward the present room to find everyone cowering behind some large pile of presents.

"What is going on guys?" I asked only for a bright blue ball of magic flew past us.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" The Jester called out.

"She has Raven's mom's spell book and she is totally kicking our butts." Briar said as she covered her head.

"The only way we think we can beat her if Raven signs the Storybook." Apple said looking over at the goth like girl. "Listen I know you can do this you are stronger than any dark magic, you're a good person Raven."

"Apple I don't know- "Raven said but soon the pile we were hiding behind was destroyed.

"Found you!" The ugly clown called out.

"Raven you can do it I believe in you." I smiled at the girl and winked, pulling out the Vorpal Blade I swatted away a magical blast. "I will distract her!" Reaching into my jacket I pulled out the Mirror of Duality and grinned and soon I was separated from my other half who was now wearing his Red Hood armor. Grinning from behind his mask Maverick pulled out his hand crossbows and fired at Courtly, distracting her long enough for me to don the Dark Knight armor. Grinning inwardly, I glared up at Courtly and ran into view and smacked the magical her magical orbs right back at her. Courtly using her new found magical power shielded herself from the bolts but she had to dodge the magical orbs that I swatted back at her.

"There is two of you!? No matter I was debating about whether I wanted to kill you slowly or quickly and now I can do both!" Courtly cackled loudly. However despite her best efforts both Maverick and myself

"Bitch please you can't touch this fine body." Maverick called out only for the magic balls to send him flying out the room.

"Maverick!" I called out only for my body to be wrapped up in a giant magical hand, slowly the hand squeezed me. "Gah!"

"Now I get to kill you." Courtly grinned evilly.

"Un-hand him!" A distorted voice shouted. Suddenly I was dropped to the ground, grunting I looked up to see a very pissed of Raven with a…oh god an evil smile plastered over her face that smile…it was wrong to see on her. "I won't let you hurt him or anyone ever!" Raven started to give Courtly a lesson in magical ass kicking 101 and it was not pretty. As I watched almost awestruck I remembered Maverick, looking around I found my double was alright a little burnt but otherwise fine. Shaking my head, I turned back to the fight and gasped loudly as Raven magical drained the power from Courtly and sent her to the ground, but she wasn't done…Oh god know she was going to kill her. Shakily I got to my feet, grabbing the Vorpal Blade I rushed in between the two girls holding my arms out in front of me.

"Get out of my way Magnus!" She shouted.

"No Raven I won't, I can't let you do this. Courtly is beaten we won." I panted heavily.

Growling Raven glared right through me. "She tried to kill all our friends, you…I won't let her get away with that!"

Frowning I looked at the Vorpal Blade I pointed it in front of Raven and reversed my grip on the sword and stabbed it into the ground. "The only way you are going to get to her is through me, and the only way you can do that is by killing me with that sword."

Everyone around the room gasped at what was going on even Raven who was still lost in her evil aura. "But Magnus I- "

"Raven, this isn't you." I sighed slowly moving toward the dark-haired girl, slowly removing my hood and mask I gently placed my hands on her shoulders. "You are perhaps without a doubt the kindest person I have ever met and it is one of the reasons why I love about you so much. Please don't become lost in the Evil Queen… Just be the woman I fell in love with." And with that finished I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug holding her close. "You pulled me out of my darkness and so I am going to do that for you Raven." Holding onto Raven the girl struggled for a moment but her evil aura vanished completely bringing her back to normal who hugged me back.

* * *

So, the curse is broken…. Huh things got wrapped up very nicely, while everyone was partying and celebrating the fact that the barriers between the worlds were now gone I was relaxing away from everyone else outside on a balcony, I just needed some time away from everyone else. I was now back in my Wonderland clothes which I had grown kind of fond of, I should really talk with Farrah and Lizzie and see if I could get them to make these clothes for me back home… Well with some changes obviously.

"So, this is where you're hiding."

Turning around I smiled slightly at Raven who slowly walked over and leaned against the rail of the balcony. "I'm not hiding, just trying to get some fresh air."

"Uh huh." Raven smirked lightly and shook her head nudging me with her elbow. "I know you better than that Magnus, you can't keep things from me."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Yeah you do…I just needed some time to myself... To kind of think I guess."

"About what?" She started to say but when she noticed the look on my face she nodded. "Oh…About what you said… How you love me."

Sighing I nodded my head and looked at her. "Yeah… I meant what I said Raven. I'm in love with you… And I didn't realize it until I almost lost you."

"Magnus…I- "Raven smiled and reached out and touched my hand. "I love you too and thank you for rescuing me." Leaning against each other the two of us both looked up at the sky, neither one of us saying word or feeling like we had to. I wasn't sure what the future had in store for me but I did know one thing I could face anything as long as I had Raven with me.


	2. Normal life

**Here it is the second chapter of The Queen and the Maverick, I just got it finished so I hope you all enjoy reading it, now onto reviews! Briar first I just want to say thank you for your support ever since you started to review my stories so thank you for that, also I'm glad you liked this chapter and yeah Raven and Magnus would have a pretty tight commitment to one another, also I looked over your request and I can't make it a chapter at least not for the main story so I had a thought would you be okay with a one shot of Magnus getting Jillian and Humprey together? Also just a thought but why not create an account on this site so you can fav and follow the stories of mine you like so that way you will always know when a new chapter comes in, plus you could PM me anytime you had an idea or thought you wanted to pass along. Just a thought, anyway I also want to thank Prowl for faving and following that means as much as people reviewing. Anyway I will quickly write up the Jillian and Humprey story and I think I will call it, Green Beans, Eggs and a Maverick. So will write that and then get started on the next chapter of the Maverick because we are so close to the Dragon Games... And trust me that will be answer so many questions but it will also answer the most important question... How Magnus came to Ever After in the first place. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter. :)**

* * *

It had been about a week since we all returned from Wonderland and things were really going well, so well in fact I was waiting for the other shoe to drop but nothing seemed to happen which made me even more suspicious that something weird or dangerous was going to happen sooner or later. However, until something did happen I chose to enjoy every single second of normalcy that I had with Raven. You know I don't know why I never admitted my feelings for her earlier on, because simply being with her… Made sense to me it was like the moment we agreed to date everything just clicked into place. Anyway…Enough of me being mushy, right now Raven and I were both hanging out together in a less busy part of the library along with Ashlynn and Hunter who we choose to break the news about us dating to first.

"I can't believe it this is so off the page!" Ashlynn smiled looking between Raven and I. "You guys are finally together, I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Ashlynn." Raven smiled and as she the strawberry blonde hugged one another. "I can't really believe it either but it happened."

"I can't believe I won the betting pool." Hunter chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Frowning I stared at Hunter with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, come on you were in on that betting pool too?"

Grinning sheepishly Ashlynn rubbed the back of her head. "We all were Magnus, it was a pretty big topic around the school."

"Seriously?" I asked looking between my two friends and my girlfriend, who all just nodded. "I didn't think I was that interesting…"

Chuckling Raven shook her head and kissed my cheek. "You are in your own unique way Grumpy Monster." She giggled at her own little nickname for me. "So, relax alright?" Laughing I wrapped my arm around Raven's waist and pulled her close. "Fine you win."

"So…When do you guys plan on telling everyone else?" Ashlynn asked looking around.

Looking at one another Raven and I shrugged. "Well…I'm pretty sure Maddie already knows due to her being well Maddie, other than that soon I think, but Magnus wants to take care of something first." Raven explained to our two friends.

"What's that Magnus?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I still need to find a way to tell Dexter…" Rubbing the back of my head I sighed. "The guy deserves to know but I'm not sure how to tell him." Both Ashlynn and Hunter looked at one another with a sad expression on their faces.

"It would probably be for the best if you told him before you tell the rest of the school, also maybe it would be best if you tell him together." Ashlynn suggested to us both.

"That… Could work but I'm just not sure how he will react." Frowning I rubbed my face. "He's one of my best friends… "

"Then I'm sure he will understand." Raven said rubbing my back. "I just hope this doesn't put a wedge between our friendship either."

"He will be upset at first I'm sure but if you give him time I'm sure he will come around." Hunter offered with a small smile.

Looking at one another Raven and I nodded, agreeing we both said our goodbyes to Ashlynn and Hunter and went to find Dexter where ever he was. As we walked we both kept at least a couple of feet between the both of us to make sure that no one would know that we were dating. After a few minutes, we found Dexter was hanging out with Daring outside of the school, motioning for him to follow us we both led the prince away to a private corner. Making sure we were alone we broke the news to him about me and her dating, to say he took it well was… Well it was an understatement…. The poor guy looked like he wanted to deck me, or cry…Maybe both. Raven had no clue how to deal with this, she wanted to comfort him but I knew Dex wouldn't accept it… So…I had to take matters into my own hands.

"Raven… Could you leave us alone for a moment or so?" I asked staring at the black-haired girl.

Nodding Raven leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "What are you going to do?"

"Just leave hun, I got this."

Sighing Raven gently patted my shoulder, she would have kissed my cheek but I think that at this point it would be rubbing salt in the wound for Dexter, leaving us both alone. Making sure we alone I looked at the prince and forced him to stand up straight. "Alright Dex, let's get this over with."

Sniffing he ran his sleeve across his face and glared at me. "Wh-what do you mean Magnus?"

"You are going to hit me, as hard as you can, then you and I will talk to one another." I smiled slightly at his shocked look, and when he tried to argue against me I shook my head. "Dexter, you won't be ready to hear what I have to say until after you get your anger out of your system."

Sighing heavily Dexter shook his head. "I don't want- "

"This isn't about what you want, it's about what you need, and you need to hit me, so do it. Hit me! Fight me! Give me a hug!" I shouted spreading my arms out in front of me. Shouting Dexter lifted his right fist he punched me right across my face.

"Gah!" Grabbing his knuckles Dexter cradled his hand. "What is your face made of concrete?"

Holding my nose which had a small amount of blood coming out of it I grimaced slightly in pain. "You're one to talk… Man you pack quite a punch for just a computer nerd…."

We both stared at one another for longest time before finally we started laughing, sitting on the grass the two of us just laughed and laughed until the both of us were left breathless. Finally, after a few minutes of us catching our breath we stared at each other. "Are you feeling a little better now man?"

Taking a deep breath Dexter sighed and nodded. "A little… Man it felt good punching you."

Chuckling slightly, I nodded my head. "I bet… Now do you think you will listen to what I have to say?"

"Yeah… I think I'm ready to at least listen…" Dexter sighed again.

"Good…" Taking a deep breath I shook my head. "Listen man I'm sorry that things worked out like this but they did, but I love Raven…I think I have been in love with her ever since we met, and it just took me almost losing her that I realized it." Looking down at the ground I bit my lip. "I never meant to hurt you, that was the farthest thing from my mind."

"I understand Magnus it's just…" Sighing Dexter rubbed his face. "It isn't fair… the one girl I liked maybe even loved and I lost her to one of my best friends…."

Frowning I nodded. "Believe me man I know, you got the raw end here… I just wish I could make it up to you." Sighing I shook my head and looked down at my hands. "I hope you understand that Raven and I never wanted you to get hurt."

"A little late for that… But…I get it." Rubbing his knuckles the brown-haired prince shook his head.

"I know… Though if it makes you feel better I know how you feel." Rubbing my face, I winced slightly at the pain, dang Dexter knew how to throw a punch. "You Dex… Believe it or not when I was living back in L.A. I was kind like you in some ways, but most of all there was this girl her name was Jasmine and I had the biggest crush on her but… She ended up in the arms of my best friend."

"How did you cope with it?" Dexter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…I took it one day at a time, well… That… And I had a conversation like this with him… Even decked him." Chuckling I shook my head. "You will love again Dex I promise, but it will come in its own time." Slowly standing up I held my hand down to Dexter. "So, despite everything… Will you still be and me Raven's friend and move past this?"

Looking down slightly Dexter frowned but then smiled slightly. "I will try, just give me some time please." Taking my hand Dexter stood to his feet.

"You got it buddy…Anyway…Thanks Dex." Smiling the two of us hugged briefly, and then he started to walk away. "Hey… Where are you going?"

"To the nurse's office, I think I broke my hand punching you in the face." He grinned slightly. Shaking my head, I wandered off to find Raven and let her know that everything was done and taken care of… Okay maybe I will do that after I visit the nurse as well, I think Dexter broke my nose.

* * *

"Magnus what happened to your nose?" Raven asked as she stared at the bandage across my face.

"Let's just say Dex and I came to an understanding, we just need to give him some time." Smiling I reached out and touched her hand and squeezed it.

"You guys didn't fight… Did you?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Not… Exactly, but we settled whatever issue he may have had with us being together." Biting her lip Raven shook her head but smiled at me, leaning her head down on my shoulder the two of us sat together alone in the library of the school. It was late at night, ever since we agreed to start dating one another we both met in secret at the library and stayed together while everyone else was asleep, it was the only way we could keep people from finding out.

"So… Do you think we should tell everyone?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Starting tomorrow… Yeah I think it's time." Smiling I rested my head on hers. "You do realize that we won't know a moment's peace once everyone finds out."

"That's fine." Raven moved her head and smiled brightly at me. "I have you Magnus and to be honest that is all that matters to me."

Leaning down I slowly kissed Raven who kissed me back. "Same, I'm glad that I have you in my life Raven. I love you."

Resting her head back on my shoulder Raven squeezed in closer to me. "I love you to Magnus."

* * *

"I don't believe it." Apple said staring at the both of us with a smile. "I mean I see it but I just can't believe it."

"Believe it Apple." Raven smiled back at her blonde friend, as I stood next to her our fingers interlocked.

"I'm so happy for you both, I can't even begin to describe how I feel." Reaching out Apple embraced her roommate in a hug, then she hugged me.

"Well I knew it all along." Madeline grinned at the both of us. "Something about you two just felt right, much like a good cup of tea."

Grinning at the future mad hatter I nodded my head. "I'm sure you did Madeline, and thanks."

Standing around in the castleteria Raven and I had announced that we were dating to a group of our friends, and right we were getting either congratulations, or letting us know that they had won a great deal of money…. You know I must find out more about this betting pool that was on my dating life, because it was extremely weird.

"So, when did you guys start dating?" Briar asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at one another Raven and I just chuckled. "Right after she broke the curse on Wonderland."

"So…Over a week now." Raven smiled.

"Well we are all happy for you." Apple smiled at the two of us.

"Thanks Apple that means a lot coming from you." Raven nodded her thanks once again. "Well anyway we should probably get going, but we have Science and Sorcery."

Waving at the others we both walked toward class. "You know… That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad." Raven shook her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, to be honest I was expecting something bit… I don't know something… Flashier… Like…Something like a certain blonde reporter to show up." Rubbing my chin with my free hand I shook my head. "Oh well maybe I was just over thinking…"

"Hello all Blondie Lockes reporting to you live in the hallway with Raven Queen and Magnus Maverick, the school's newest Power Couple- "

"It…." Groaning I rolled my eyes and nodded at Raven. "Let's boogie!" Grinning at my girlfriend we both ran away from the blonde reporter, laughing Raven ran with me with a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, come on Magnus…." Blondie groaned. "Well viewers we are on the chase again let's see if we can get that man on our show now!" Chasing after us Blondie was keeping pace with us both but soon she lost us as Raven teleported us away from her. "Dang it! I will get you one day Magnus!"

* * *

Laughing loudly Raven and I both shook our heads at one another. "I can see why you run away from Blondie it's fun."

Smiling I looked down at the dark-haired girl and slowly kissed her on the lips. "Did I tell you that I love you today?"

"No, but please do go on." Grinning Raven kissed me back.

Laughing I pulled her closer to me and rested my forehead on hers. "Then I love you Raven Queen."

"I love you to Magnus Maverick." Smiling back. we both closed our eyes and just held onto one another. "Oh crap…"

"What's wrong hun?" I asked opening my eyes staring down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I forgot to tell my mom we were dating." She grinned nervously.

Blinking I paled slightly and stared at Raven. "Crap baskets…."


	3. Time skip

**Here it is the third chapter of the The Queen and the Maverick, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter because it took me a little bit to write, I had some writers block here and there but it is now done the chapter that is, not the one-shot. Anyway I hope you all like this, first I saw we had a new follower so yay thank you :) It means a lot. Now onto reivews, Briar your fine I understand the problem with crappy wifi. Also I drop a lot of hints here about what happened during the Dragon Games I hope you pick up on them, because trust me the big reveal is coming up soon, but not until after I finish the next chapter for the Halfa but trust me the wait is worth it. Now I need to get to work on said story or else I will get lynched by some reviewers. Anyway see you all in the next chapter :)**

* * *

Three years… it had been three years since I first came to the kingdom of Ever After and things were... Well they were going extremely well for me, I had a great life ever since I first showed up here, and things were even better when Raven Queen perhaps the most beautiful, strongest, greatest woman I have ever met in my life agreed to date me. Ever since then things have been great… Well there were some off times like, how Raven was almost married off to a sadistic monster of a man named Bluebeard or when I turned into a dragon… Or Raven's mother escaped from the Mirror World but eh those things were far and in between and ever since we graduated from school things were surprisingly easy. After the last few years both our looks have changed, I still had my wild bronze-hair only it was a little shorter but otherwise it was still the same, I now wore blue jeans, with a button up white shirt untucked along with a leather jacket, Raven kept to a similar look like she wore in school, she wore purple heels with small silver spikes, black leggings, a purple skirt, a black shirt with purple raven feathers imprinted on it with a short black jacket. She also wore a silver necklace with a picture of a flying bird, Raven kept her hair style from high school but with the adage of a silver feather pin.

Raven and I both moved into our own place after graduation, despite the fact her dad invited us both to live in his castle… Yeah, I wasn't going to take that offer anytime soon. I loved King Oliver great guy but I think Raven and myself both wanted to have our own space, plus it allowed us both to have alone time. Though to be honest we didn't get much of it now a day, you see not long after graduating from school Raven started a music career which was really taking off, while me I had invested my money into opening my own prank/joke shop alongside Faybelle, and Kitty. So, Raven and I had little time to spend with another but we made do with what time we did have.

Right now, was one of the few days that we both could be home together, so we took advantage of it. Sitting together in our living room we both held onto the other watching the fire in the fireplace both of us had smiles on our faces.

"You know this is perfect." I said looking down at Raven. "Just, you, me and an open fire."

"Totally it's amazing really that we are able to do this." Raven chuckled and shook her head. "It just seems like we are always so busy, what with my agent wanting me to do more shows, or the fact that your almost always at the shop."

Sighing I kissed the top of her head and closed my eyes. "Yeah, but hey this is the life we choose for ourselves."

"True, but doesn't seem like when we were in Highschool everything was a lot easier." Raven sighed into my side.

"Yeah it was but there is a reason for that, we were kids and all we had to worry about was our classes, and the occasional problem like…Dragons showing up again or… Evil curses." Shaking my head, I snorted slightly. "Nothing like today, you have a musical career to focus on. While I have to worry about my business."

Huffing out a sigh Raven squeezed closer to me. "True… Oh so have you heard about Apple?"

"Hm? No what is going on?" I asked generally curious, I hadn't heard from Apple White in a few months.

"She got the internship at her mother's company."

"Really that's great to hear." I grinned at my girlfriend.

"I heard that her mother wanted to give her a top position right away but Apple insisted she start from the bottom and get no special favors." Raven leaned up kissing my cheek and slowly stood to her feet. "Now I need a drink, you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine but thanks babe." Smiling I stretched out and watched her walk toward the kitchen, and since I was free for the moment I slowly stood to my feet popped my shoulders. "You know I was thinking Raven, the shop has been doing well lately… And you told me that your agent hadn't anything lined up for you, recently right?"

Reaching into the fridge Raven pulled out a soda and popped the tab. "Yeah, she told me that I should have something coming up in a couple of weeks or so why?"

"Well… I was thinking… Why don't we take a miny vacation?" I asked slowly walking toward her with a smile.

"You know what…" Setting her soda on the counter she smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love it, so where are we going?"

Chuckling I wrapped my arms around Raven's waist and turned my head. "Let's see I was thinking that maybe, you and I could go up to the lake near your father's castle and spend the weekend, with just you, me and our dragons, what do you say?"

"What do I say? I say let's do it!"

Laughing I gently kissed Raven with a grin, who kissed me back and went to go and pack, the moment she left I reached inside my jacket and pulled out a small box and smiled. "Everything's going according to plan."

* * *

"This is great, I'm glad you suggested it Magnus." Raven smiled as we walked along the shore of the lake barefoot, the both of us holding hands, we had arrived at the lake two days ago and things have been going great. We spent the days either sun-bathing, swimming, taking nice walks, or flying around on our dragons. Today we spent the day flying and lounging and now we were ending the day with a walk on the shore of the lake close to sunset.

"Thanks Raven." Smiling down at the black-haired woman I squeezed her hand and looked over at the other side of the lake and saw Nevermore and my dragon flying around in the air together. "Looks like we aren't the only ones having fun."

Raven giggled as she followed my gaze as Nevermore pushed my dragon into the lake. "I guess so. So, Magnus I should ask, what do you have planned?"

"Huh? Planned? What plan? I have no plan." I went pale slightly.

Leaning up Raven kissed my cheek. "Magnus, I know you. You always have a plan up your sleeve, whenever you have something on your mind you scrunch your nose."

"What? I do not-Do I really scrunch my nose when I something on my mind?" I asked a little wide eyed.

Laughing Raven nodded and squeezed my hand. "Of course, now come on Grumpy Monster tell me what is going on?"

Shaking my head, I smiled. "Fine, fine… Way to ruin the moment but you know what? I love that about you, you know me better then I know myself, I love how you always just know what to say or do, and despite all my craziness you just accept me for me and I know when we are together I can handle anything the world throws at me…And I want us to be together… Forever."

Blushing brightly Raven let go of my hand and covered her mouth as she stared me. "Magnus… Are you- "

Getting down upon one knee I slowly pulled out a small black box and popped it open, revealing a simple silver band with an amethyst in the center in the shape of a small raven. "Raven Queen, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of course!" Raven smiled brightly with some tears in her eyes, slowly she held out her hand. Taking the ring out of the box I slowly slid it on her finger. "It's beautiful Magnus…" Looking down at the ring Raven then looked at me and tackled me and started to kiss me softly. Kissing her back I smiled and laughed slightly as the small bit of waves from the lake started to wash over us.

* * *

"My baby girl is engaged! Oh, this is amazing!" King Oliver shouted as he wrapped his daughter up into a very tight hug.

"Daddy… I need to breathe…" Raven squeaked out.

"Oops…" Grinning King Oliver dropped his daughter and looked down at her with a grin. "I'm sorry Raven but I'm just so excited, I knew it I knew you two would end up married one day. I knew the day you brought him home that he was the one for you."

Blushing brightly Raven and I rubbed the backs of our heads and smiled remembering that time. However, that moment was ruined as I felt King Oliver's hand on my shoulder, looking up at him I felt afraid for my life. "Now come here future son-in-law!" The king said grabbing me as he wrapped me up in a bear hug. "Ohhh this is such a happy day I get a son!"

"Ehh!" Twitching in my future father-in-law's grasp I tried to breathe, I tried to fight but no matter what I did I couldn't escape the hug of death from King Oliver.

"Dad, you won't have a son much longer if you keep squeezing him." Raven chuckled to herself her arms across her chest.

Flushing in embarrassment King Oliver dropped me and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oops sorry Magnus my boy."

Coughing I grinned and shook my head. "It's fine, but now… I think we need to work on planning the wedding, like where we are going to have- "

"Easy you can have it here in the gardens." King Oliver smiled widely. "In fact, whatever you kids need I will pay for the entire thing."

"Dad, we can't ask you to do that." Raven said.

Stepping next to Raven I nodded in agreement. "She's right sir, we have our own money- "

"Magnus, Raven, please don't take away some of the few joys an old man has left and let me at least do this for my daughter." King Oliver said giving us both puppy dog eyes. Looking at each other Raven and I both knew that her father wouldn't budge on this issue, he was stubborn. Daughter like father. Shaking our heads, we agreed to let King Oliver pay for the wedding. "Now kids, there is one other thing you two have to do before anymore wedding talk can be had."

"What's that dad?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling slightly King Oliver crossed his arms. "You have to tell your mother about this."

…. Yeah…He said it. We had to tell Raven's mother THE Evil Queen that her only daughter was getting married to the one guy she hated more than Snow White…Yeah ever since the Dragon Games she hasn't forgiven me for what I did to her or the role I played in getting her sent back to the Mirror Realm. However, King Oliver was right Raven and I had to tell her mother we were getting married and while she did hate my guys she loved her daughter and to be honest she deserved to know about this. So, Raven and I decided to head back to the following morning and tell her mother we were getting married.

* * *

"Now remember do not- "

"Touch the glass, don't worry we got it." I grinned at Milton who just shook his head and let us up into the tower where the Evil Queen's mirror prison was kept. Slowly we made our way up to the tower and soon we found ourselves standing in front of the mirror.

"Mom? You there?" Raven asked looking at the mirror with a raised eyebrow.

"Raven?" Appearing before us both was the Evil Queen, Raven's mother and my future mother-in-law. "My little bird! What are you doing here? It isn't visiting day… And you brought him with you." The Evil Queen said the last part like she had something disgusting in her mouth.

Smiling Nervously, I rubbed the back of my head. "Good to see you again ma'am, I guess you still haven't forgiven me for what happened during the Dragon Games?"

The Evil Queen pointed to her left cheek and frowned. "Given that you gave me this scar? No I don't think I will. Now Raven what are you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate the visits but you know how I feel about that boy."

"Well, mother…" Raven sighed and looked down, sensing her nervousness I squeezed her hand and smiled. Looking at me Raven smiled back and nodded. "Magnus and I have news for you… You see he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

For the longest time The Evil Queen didn't say anything, she just stared at both Raven and I with a thoughtful look on her face, the tension in the air was so thick that I swear you could cut it with a knife. Finally, The Evil Queen let out a sigh and stared at Raven. "Raven bird please leave, I wish to speak to Magnus alone." Noticing her daughter giving her a look The Evil Queen smiled reassuringly. "I just wish to speak with him, nothing more."

Raven frowned and bit her lip in thought but nodded her head. "Okay mom- "Looking up at me Raven leaned up and kissed my cheek. - "Magnus, I will be right outside."

Nodding I smiled at my fiancé and watched as she slowly left the tower room, thus leaving me alone with my future mother-in-law. Turning around I faced The Evil Queen who crossed her arms and stared at me for the longest time without saying anything. I wasn't exactly what I was expecting from Raven's mom-

"I don't like you- "The Evil Queen started to say.

Okay that I expected.

"-But you make my daughter happy, and despite my personal feelings about you boy, Raven loves you so… I will give you my blessing to marry my daughter." The Evil Queen nodded at me with a small but evil smile. "But if you ever hurt her, nothing will keep you safe from me, not even THAT creature will protect you from my wrath if anything happens to Raven."

I gulped but smiled, yeah, this woman may be The Evil Queen but she is still a mother, so I can respect how she feels. "Ma'am, I can promise you that Raven will always be happy, safe and loved with me."

"I know, now tell Raven to come back in, we need to talk about wedding plans!" The Evil Queen gushed slightly. "My little Raven bird is getting married."

* * *

So… Yeah that went over well and since she gave us her blessing and some-what accepted me, our plans for the wedding went underway. Raven's father insisted we have the wedding at his castle, which Raven and I both were okay with, now that we had a venue it was time to get our clothes which some good friends of ours were more than happy to provide. Ashlynn Huntsman-Ella, (yeah, she married Hunter shortly after we all graduated) took it upon herself to make Raven's wedding dress. While Farrah and Lizzie both insisted on making my suit, since to be honest I was fine with that, because they always made me new clothes and they did amazing work. Anyway, I'm getting off topic, after finding the people to make our dress and suit respectively Raven and I also had to pick the maid of honor and best man. Raven fought and wrestled with her choice but she finally choose Apple, as for me? My choice for best man was easy, Maverick my double. Let me give you all a piece of advice preparing for a wedding is hard work even if you have a giant fortune to spend on it. However, with lots of dedication and patience Raven and I both got everything ready for the wedding.

Standing within the Queen family garden, every single one Raven's and I friends from Ever After were here, that also included our former teachers. There were of course guests from other places, like the friends I made from Monster High, Jabber the Jabberwocky, the Wizard version of me and Hermione also came as well. Hell, there was a few other versions of myself that came as well, but I could focus on meeting them later, because right now I had a wedding to focus on.

"So, here it is the big day, you ready Magnus?" Maverick asked with a grin. "By the way nice suit bro."

Chuckling I looked down at my wedding suit, I was wearing a variation of the Spring fairest outfit I wore years ago minus the glasses and all the flower motif but the colors remained the same. "I am, and thanks Maverick." I grinned at my double who was wearing a tux in similar color to mine. In fact, all my groomsman were wearing a similar tux to Maverick, looking over at the others I nodded at Hunter, Sparrow, and D all of them were looked pretty sharp in their new clothing, I have said it once and I will say it again Farrah and Lizzie do good work.

"Last chance to back out Magnus." Hunter jokingly said as he ran a hand through his hair. After high school Hunter grew his hair out and stopped shaving one side of it.

"Puh-lease like he would ever do that." Sparrow grinned widely, even after graduating Sparrow was still the same except he had a full goatee instead of a soul patch.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." D sighed rubbing his nose, but he had a small smile on his face, the half-vampire kept his hair long like he did when I first met him, in fact he didn't really change that much, but be a dhampir thing.

Grinning at D I shook my head. "Hey, I went to your wedding bro, so you owe me."

"But I didn't even get marrie-Oh fine." Smirking slightly the black-haired man crossed his arms across his chest. "Hey Magnus, look sharp."

"Hm?" Following D's gaze, I smiled widely as Giles Grimm came walking forward with a smile of his own, the older man was dressed similarly to how he normally dressed but he looked much nicer, his wild hair was slicked back and his beard was neatly trimmed. Walking over to Giles I opened my arms out and hugged the old man. "Thank you for this Giles, it means the world to me that you would help out today."

"Of course, my boy, you know that I would do anything for you, you are like my own son after all." Chuckling Giles patted my back. "Come on son, it's time."

Nodding everyone took their positions, and the music started. Slowly walking past all the guests was Apple wearing a very stunning purple dress with gold lettering around the hem of the dress, behind her followed Madeline who wore a similar dress except she had on a tiny hat and had her hair up in a ponytail. Behind the mad hatter's daughter came Cerise who had no hood on and was showing off her wolf ears, and taking up the rear was Ashlynn. Once all the bridesmaids and maid of honor were in place the wedding march started to play. Slowly being escorted down the way toward the alter was Raven with her father one side of her, and her mother on the other… Yeah I know what you're thinking but The Evil Queen gave her word that she would behave for her daughter's wedding, plus even if she did try anything there was plenty of power houses in the crowd that not only could take her but we had the Booking Glass on hand just in case.

Shaking my head from my thoughts I stared at Raven and I had to fight to keep my jaw from dropping. Raven was wearing a A-symmetrical, strapless snowy white gown with a faint purple flowery pattern layered over it & Ancient Greek lettering printed against the edges in gold, several silver bangles on her right arm and an amethyst bracelet on her left arm, and short white ankle-boots with purple fur-trim. All and all she looked breath taking, gulping I smiled at the woman I was going to marry and she smiled back. To be honest as she made her way to me I couldn't help but think how truly lucky and blessed I really was to have her in my life. Finally, her mother and father gave her away to me both with tears in their eyes. Grabbing Raven's hand, we both faced one another while Giles began to speak.

"Love, it is a powerful magic that exists in our world, and these two souls who stand here today prove have proven that love can truly conquer all things. Whether it be evil curses, destiny, dragons and everything in between. Raven and Magnus have shown with the strength of their love anything is possible."

Listening to Giles speak I smiled at Raven who was smiling back at me with a blush on her face.

"Now, the bride and groom have prepared their own vows, Raven you may go first my dear." Giles smiled at the younger woman.

Taking a deep breath Raven squeezed my hands and smiled up at me. "Magnus, you are the love of my life, and to be honest it's hard for me to believe that sometimes. I remember when I first met you, and some of the very first words you ever said to me were… Interesting, like giving a tree a face high-five." That caused some laughter. "But it made you stick out and as we went to school together I slowly started to fall in love with you, and it wasn't until we were in Wonderland did I realize my feelings, and ever since then we have been together. Now here we are on our wedding day, a day I never thought could happen for me the daughter of The Evil Queen, and yet I'm getting my happy ending… You Magnus have made my dreams a reality you help empower me when I'm down, you always stuck by my side even when it wasn't popular to do so and that is why I know you will make an amazing husband."

Brushing away a tear Giles smiled and motioned to me. "Now you my boy."

Smiling widely, I nodded. "Raven, ever since I met you there was always something there between us both. You have always put me with me and my craziness, you make my day brighter and brighter and when I look around the only thing I can see is you and your face gets clearer and clearer every day. I can't imagine my life without, without your sarcasm, or your wit or charm. You make me laugh, cry, and happy all at the same time, and I can't possibly imagine spending the rest of my life without you."

Looking between us both Giles nodded. "Now before we continue if there is any reason why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace." Seeing how no one was talking Giles nodded. "Now the rings." Maverick handed me Raven's ring while Apple gave her the one for me. "Raven, do you take this man as your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Slowly I slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

"Now Magnus do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I do."

"Then by the power invested by me, you may kiss the bride." He smiled.

Smiling I slowly lifted her wedding veil and kissed her, grinning into the kiss Raven wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present for the first-time Mr. and Mrs. Maverick-Queen!" Pulling away I held my arm out to Raven and together we both walked down past all our friends and family who all stood up and cheered.


	4. The End

**Here it is the last chapter of The Queen and The Maverick, I hope you all enjoyed this little 'What if' I know I did and to be honest this is my cannon. I always wanted Raven with Magnus but eh that's just me. Anyway onto the reviews. Briar I did look over the names you wrote for me and I picked one and I'm glad you liked the wedding. Now I also saw you finished Dragon Games which I am so glad you liked it and what I did for Magnus and his outfit and the dragon. I do have a question for you though, since the winter special**

* * *

 **happens right after dragon games should I just do that? Let me know what you think. Anyway I have some things to work on but I will work on the next one-shot but I have no idea who it will be... Maybe Apple... Yeah that works. Well see you all later^^**

"I can't believe we're married." I shook my head with a small smile as I wrapped my arms around Raven and slowly placed a kiss on her neck.

"Magnus we've married for a year now, you can stop saying it." Raven grinned looking up at me.

Pouting playfully, I shook my head. "Never!

Laughing Raven shook her head and turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck. "You're lucky your cute, otherwise I would put up with you."

It had been over a year since the wedding and to be honest? Things were amazing, Raven and I both had amazing careers going for us both. Raven's music had taken off and she was one of the hottest artists in the kingdom while for me? My joke/prank shop had taken off and was becoming a company but I left the company handling to Faybelle and Kitty and took a job teaching at Ever After High. If you're wondering what subject I taught? Well I tried to teach the fine and art of pranking but instead I spent most of my time telling stories from my time when I was in school or even giving some parkour lessons.

"Hey, I like to think that it's more than just my looks that keep you interested." Grinning I shook my head.

"Hmm… Nope I think that's it." Raven poked my shoulder and slowly walked out of my arms back into our apartment and headed into the kitchen. Despite being married for a year already we hadn't moved, mainly because we had no reason to move, and we weren't planning to change that anytime soon.

"So, mean." Chuckling I followed her back into the apartment and leaned on the kitchen counter. "So, I was thinking- "I started to say but stopped when the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Shrugging I walked to the door and opened it and found my double Maverick standing there with a large grin on his face. Next was Apple who was smiling at me and King Oliver my father in law who pushed past the other two and wrapped me up in a huge hug. The others passed by King Oliver while a few more people walked into our apartment, Madeline, Faybelle, Kitty, Ashlynn, Hunter, Darling and Cerise, along with Giles and Milton who were followed by a group of dwarves carrying a large mirror which contained my mother in law.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to see you Magnus!"

"Eep!" I twitched in the massive old man's grip who held me very tightly.

"Dad, drop Magnus before you break him." Raven called out from the kitchen.

"Opps sorry son." Grinning my father in law dropped me and walked off to find his daughter.

Looking at the mirror I nodded slightly at the Evil Queen who nodded slightly back at me, let me just say things between me and the Evil Queen were… polite ever since the wedding. She and I may never like one another but she at least tolerated me because I was married to her daughter. Shaking at my head I looked outside to make sure there was no one else coming and shut the door, walking in the main room I saw everyone had made themselves comfortable in their own way. Maverick was sitting with his arm around Apple who was leaning against him. Yeah, those two hooked up at me and Raven's wedding and have been together since… Well sort of Maverick was still very much a lady's man because he was slowly building a tiny harem which consisted of multiple women… Yeah, I don't understand how it all worked and to be honest I rather not find out.

Madeline took over her father's tea shop and was very busy now days, while both Faybelle and Kitty helped run our business but they both had their own plans and ideas. Faybelle opened a branch out in the fairy lands while Kitty ran both the Wonderland branch and the Ever After one. Ashlynn and Hunter got married the moment they graduated, Darling was a professional Dragon Games Rider and she was with Maverick as well. Cerise was running a bakery with her mother and sister back at Hollow Hood but they were slowly expanding into other parts of the kingdom, and finally Milton and Giles were both the Headmasters still and my bosses at the school.

Looking around at the assorted group I raised an eyebrow. "Well... It's great seeing you all but I have to ask what is going on?"

"That's what I want to know as well, because Raven called us said she had some big news." Faybelle said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

Huh? Okay that is weird turning around I looked at my wife with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on Raven?"

Blushing slightly Raven took a deep breath and smiled. "Everyone… I'm pregnant."

The entire room was silent for half a second before everyone rushed forward to congratulate Raven.

"Oh this is hexcellent I'm so happy for you Raven!"

"I'm going to be a grandpa!"

"I'm so happy for you bird."

"This calls for a celebration drinks all around!"

Smiling Raven accepted all the hugs and congrats from her friends but there was something missing. Looking around Raven smiled slightly at the sight of her husband, pushing past her friends Raven shook her head and waved her hand in front of the bronze haired man's face. "Magnus? Hun? You doing okay?" Frowning she snapped her fingers but got nothing. "I think I killed him."

* * *

Admittedly I reacted a little strange when I found out my wife was pregnant but can anyone blame me? I mean I never expected this to happen… Like Ever…Okay I expected it but so soon? Yeah well despite my reaction I was incredibly happy that my wife was carrying our child and in fact I was so happy that I couldn't stop talking about it, like at all. It got so bad that my friends threatened to sow my mouth shut just so they could get some peace and quiet.

Well after getting the news I was soon sat down by my father in law and mother in law and they both explained to me and Raven that since Raven was magical things during her pregnancy were going to be… Different and this would be a very trying time during our marriage. Turns out when a woman with magical power is pregnant she tends to go… Well crazier and it is even worse in the Queen family seeing how the majority of the women are supposed to be evil… Yeah so Raven and I had that to look forward to…. Yeah, the first thing to happen was the morning sickness which was just as horrible as I thought, but I got up every time Raven did and I held her hair and cleaned her up. Luckily the morning sickness didn't too long but however there was something else that happened… The mood swings. Now no matter what I was told there is no way I could prepare for what happened next.

"Raven hunny I am sorry but the store didn't have any waffle- "I started to say but the only answer I got was several knives being thrown at me magically. Ducking underneath the flying projectiles I grinned nervously. "I'll just go to another store… Be right back sweetness."

And that was just one of the times she tried to kill me. I once woke up to her trying to sacrifice me to some ancient god… Luckily, I had a way to get out of this situation with some help, several of Raven's girlfriends decided to live at our place while I stayed at the school… And while I lived at the school I spent my free time looking for a house, since both Raven and I agreed (one of the few times she was sane) that an apartment was no place to raise a family. Well nine months passed sooner than we thought and after getting the house ready along with everything else Raven was ready to give birth.

Sadly, I was kicked out of the delivery room by both Raven and her mother who was allowed a free pass to be there for the birth of her grandchild. Sitting in the waiting room was everyone Raven and I had been close to in school along with D who became a great friend over the last few years. King Oliver was chewing at his fingernails, yeah, he was kicked out of the room by his wife and daughter as well. Next to him was Maverick who was listening to some music, while D was reading through a book on the other side of the room.

"Magnus, you need to relax." D said not even looking up from his book.

"I am relaxed, can you tell?" I said staring at the half vampire who simply shook his head.

Chuckling Maverick stood to his feet and walked over to me and patted my back. "Relax bro you're going to be a good father, trust me. If your anything like dad you'll turn out great."

Smiling I nodded slightly but I didn't feel any more relaxed. "Thanks Maverick but I'm just worried about Raven… and our kid."

"It's fine to be worried but have faith." D said putting his book down. "I went through this with my girlfriend and our daughter."

"And I went through this when Raven's mother was pregnant with her." King Oliver said looking up at me.

Nodding I found an empty chair and sat down in it and bit my lip. "I'm just worried, I want to be in there but- "

"Magnus there is nothing you or I could do in there, when magical women are pregnant it is dangerous to be in there, unless your magical yourself or a trained professional. And you and I are neither of those things." My father in law explained to me.

"Your right it's just-"I started to say but stopped as The Evil Queen who was wearing purple scrubs came walking up to us with a smile. "Magnus, you may want to go in."

I stood up and looked over at everyone who just motioned for me to go in, nodding I slowly made my way into the room and found Raven who looked extremely tired, sweaty and… surprisingly beautiful was holding a small black bundle in her arms. Walking in an almost trance like state I slowly walked over to my wife and gently kissed her forehead. "Hey hun…How are you feeling?"

Chuckling Raven smiled at me. "Exhausted but… happy… Magnus would you like to meet your daughter?"

Nodding numbly, I held out my arms as Raven passed the bundle over to me, and slowly gasped as I held this tiny little thing. Staring down at the small form of my daughter I instantly knew that right now I stopped living for just myself but everything I was going to do from now on was for this little thing in my arms. "She's beautiful… Just like her mother." Leaning down I gently kissed my daughter's head then I kissed my wife. "I'm proud of you Raven."

Kissing me back Raven held out her arms and slowly I passed our daughter back to her, and just in time as both Raven's parents walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

"She's beautiful Raven… So, have you and Magnus picked a name yet?" Oliver asked as he stared down at his granddaughter.

Looking at one another both Raven and I nodded. "Yes… It's Violet."

* * *

 **15 years later.**

"Come on Violet you need to hurry up or you'll be late… And don't forget to check on your brother!" Raven called out.

"Okay mom!"

Chuckling I shook my head as I watched my wife pace around our living room like a wild animal in a cage. "Raven babe relax I don't want them to be late either but they have plenty of time."

"I know that it's just… It's our son's first day at Ever After High so I'm a little nervous… You know how I was when Violet started." Raven sighed and sat down next to me on the couch and took my hand in hers.

Gently squeezing her hand, I smiled reassuringly. "I know but relax things will go fine. I'll be there, his big sister will be there he will do just fine."

Leaning forward Raven gently kissed me and shook her head. "You're my rock you know that?"

"Can you two just get a room please?"

Turning to face the voice I couldn't help but grin at my daughter, Violet looked just like her mother when she was a teen expect her purple/black hair was cut short and only went to her neck while the right side of her face was covered by her hair. Violet also had her mother's fashion sense, she wore black tights underneath purple shorts, tennis shoes a gray top with a purple cut off jacket with a silver necklace. Violet had her mother's eyes and face, she truly was her mother's daughter. The only thing that showed she was my daughter was the fact she inherited my talent for pranking, and with magic on her side? Yeah she really worked on making the title Prank Queen her own.

"We do have a room sweetie, the living room." I grinned at my daughter who just stuck her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound.

"Hey, are we torturing Violet again? I'm in!" Charging into the living was Raven's and mine's only son Magus, who we named after my father. Now Magus looked just like me he even dressed in a similar outfit from when I was a teen. Well the one I wore after the Wonderland fiasco. Magus had my wild bronze hair with some streaks of black here or there. You see two years after Violet was born Raven got pregnant again and soon gave birth to our son.

"Ugh… Leave me alone you little dweeb." Violet grumbled looking at her little brother.

"Hey, you be nice to him, he's your little brother." Raven said with a frown. "Also, be sure to look after him while in school."

"Yes mom… Come on let's go." Sighing Violet shook her head and walked away with Magus following close behind. Smiling I watched Raven walk after our kids with a smile. This was my life and to be honest… I loved it all the good, the bad and the ugly I loved it all because it led me straight to here.


End file.
